


Всем, кто думает, что Сэм похож на щеночка: вы даже ПОНЯТИЯ не имеете как. Подпись: Дин Винчестер

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм исчез утром во вторник, но Дин никак не ожидал, что обнаружит его через пять секунд, барахтающимся в собственной одежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем, кто думает, что Сэм похож на щеночка: вы даже ПОНЯТИЯ не имеете как. Подпись: Дин Винчестер

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : moonythestrals  
>  **Оригинал** : [To Everyone Who Thinks Sam Looks Like a Puppy: You Have No Fucking Idea, by Dean Winchester](http://moonythestrals.livejournal.com/29339.html)  
>  **Примечание** : в тексте есть картинки, следите за гиперссылками

Сэм исчез утром во вторник, но Дин никак не ожидал, что обнаружит его через пять секунд, барахтающимся в собственной одежде.

Вот как все произошло.

Дин проснулся в пустой комнате и первым делом проверил ванную (дверь открыта), окна (целые) и прикроватную тумбочку (на которой лежали оба ключа от комнаты, папин дневник и ноутбук Сэма). Все на месте.

— Сэм? — позвал он, отбросив простыню, и полез под подушку за ножом.

Вдруг что-то завозилось у дальнего конца кровати, и Дин замер, сжал нож крепче и двинулся в ту сторону — обойдя кровать по широкой дуге, почти по стеночке, задев бедром край стола, он сделал еще один шаг и увидел…

Зеленую толстовку Сэма, скомканную и валяющуюся на полу.

Дин только потер лицо и приготовился посмеяться над собственной паранойей, как толстовка засопела и начала извиваться.

Дин замер. Потянулся свободной рукой за лежащим на столе обрезом. 

— Сэм? — спросил он, медленно вскидывая ружье и наводя его на толстовку.

Снова возня, а потом из толстовки появилась черная блестящая пуговица.

Дин нахмурился и неуверенно придвинулся, не сводя ружья с цели. И только тогда когда пуговка засопела и резко дернулась, Дин понял: это нос. Он опустил ружье. 

— Сэмми? — тихо спросил он.

Сэм гавкнул.

— Вот блин, — пробормотал Дин.

*

На самом деле Сэм всегда немного напоминал Дину щенка. Не то чтобы они это обсуждали, ведь Дину было бы неловко сказать: «Чувак, ты чуток похож на маленького щеночка, милого и пушистого», равно как и Сэму это услышать. Не то чтобы это оскорбление, кстати, —ну, может, не слишком сильное.

Итак, не было никаких разговоров о том, как Сэм похож на щенка, но теперь, когда он им стал, нужда в этом тоже отпала.

Может быть.

Дин застонал, провел рукой по волосам, моргнул. И снова посмотрел на щенка.

[Он никуда не исчез: нос по-прежнему торчит из толстовки](http://coverd-n-rain.livejournal.com/40564.html#cutid1), уши свешиваются на зеленые глаза, а язык оставляет слюнявые пятна на рукаве. Слишком большие лапы запутались в карманах, и Дин увидел, как щенок весь напрягся, прежде чем сделать рывок, вырваться из толстовки и кубарем покатиться по ковру.

И Дин понял, что только кофе и сарказм помогут ему справиться со всем этим.

— Эй! — сказал он, [глядя на черного лабрадора](http://coverd-n-rain.livejournal.com/40564.html#cutid1), будто только что выяснил нечто потрясающе интересное. — Ты очень похож на моего младшего братца!

Сэм едва не огрыз ему руку, и Дин предпочел торопливо удалиться за кофе.

В надежде, что Сэм не нагадит на кровать.

*

Вернувшись, Дин обнаружил, что щенок забрался на краешек стула, положив передние лапы на стол, а носом пытаясь открыть крышку ноутбука.

К счастью, Дин научился философски смотреть на вещи, расшатывающие фундамент его здравого смысла.

Он вздохнул, положил бумажную миску на пол и открыл бутылку с «Поланд Спрингс». 

— Ну ладно, малыш, — сказал он, когда щенок не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. — Пей, а то будешь лакать из унитаза.

Щенок оглянулся, расстроенно посмотрел на воду, фыркнул и снова вернулся к компьютеру. Дин закатил глаза и тут же поставил рядом с первой тарелкой вторую. Кофе еще не успел в ней оказаться, как щенок спрыгнул со стула, принюхиваясь и размахивая маленьким хвостиком.

Он лизнул кофе, а Дин заявил:

— Да, Фрэнсис, этой твой любимый: холодный двойной латте с ванилью.

Сэм чуть-чуть приподнял левое ухо, и Дину пришлось напомнить себе: нелепо думать, что собака может вскинуть брови.

— Ну, — резюмировал Дин, потирая шею, — по крайней мере, ты хоть отчасти Сэм.

*

— Слушай, пап, этим утром, хм, Сэм… он проснулся…

Лай.

— Что? Что не так-то, черт возьми?

Повиливание хвостом.

— Но ведь правда же.

Тишина.

— Думаешь, это его встревожит? Да, думаешь, это его встревожит… Вполне возможно.

Сэм поерзал у Дина на коленях.

— А как насчет: «Привет, пап! Ты только не беспокойся, но у нас тут проблемы с одним местным духом — Призрачным темным псом, а у него оказалось гнусное чувство юмора, и…

Рычание.

— Что? Почему бы и нет? Мы же не знаем, а вдруг… ой!

Дин замолчал, свирепо глядя на Сэма и потирая запястье. Сэм наклонил голову, будто говоря: «Что, я? Укусил тебя? Но я же просто щеночек!» Он широко зевнул, показывая острые зубки.

Дин разочарованно вздохнул.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Сэмми? «Привет, пап. Знаешь, мне всегда хотелось щеночка?»

Сэм заскулил.

— Ну ладно, позвоним попозже.

*

Они поссорились насчет того, куда идти обедать — Дин пытался перекричать лай Сэма и делал вид, что его совсем не трогает его скулеж.

Сев в машину, Дин завел двигатель и заявил:

— Мы будем ехать до тех пор, пока не наткнемся на место, куда не пускают с животными, и тогда я оставлю тебя в машине. Приготовишь здесь что-нибудь себе сам!

Сэм закатил глаза и ткнулся носом в окно; от его сопения стекло запотело.

— И только попробуй поцарапать обивку! — мрачно предупредил Дин, не глядя на него. —Я тут же отвезу тебя в ветеринарку на кастрацию.

*

В первый раз, когда Сэм залез на подлокотник и высунул голову из окна, Дин едва не съехал с дороги.

— Ты что, черт возьми, делаешь, полоумная дворняжка? — выдавил он и так сильно сжал руль, что побелели костяшки.

Сэм повернулся, посмотрел на него, одно ухо болталось на ветру, и он будто хотел сказать: «Да, для собак это обычное дело, Дин, кончай беситься». 

— Да мне все равно, Сэмми, — ответил Дин, — я не собираюсь объяснять папе, почему я позволил тебя переехать.

Сэм засопел.

— Может, нам стоит купить поводок?

Сэм бросил на него такой взгляд, что Дин смеялся минут пять и никак не мог успокоиться.

*

После пятого ресторана, куда пускали с любыми животными, любой породы и размера, Дин решил, что пора определиться. Он снова напугал Сэма походом к ветеринару, и Сэм проскользнул между его ног к открытой двери и с легкостью залез за столик, высунув язык и постукивая хвостом по кожаной обивке сидения.

— Оооой, — засюсюкала официантка — Сэнди; у нее были светлые волосы, пятый размер груди и крошечная юбчонка. — Он такой миленький — ваш?

— Ага, — усмехнулся Дин и потянулся, чтобы почесать Сэма между ушами. Тот с тихим лаем отскочил и обежал стол, чтобы ткнуться носом в руку Сэнди. Она захихикала.

— Похоже, вы ему нравитесь, — снова попытался подкатить Дин, но Сэнди на него даже не посмотрела — Сэм лизнул ее в щеку, и она засмеялась.

А еще, выяснил Дин, у щенка Сэма ужасно, ужасно подлая усмешка.

Ах, подумал Дин, если бы не законы, запрещающие жестокое обращение с животными.

*

После обеда Дин был по-прежнему хмур, а Сэм, может, чувствовавший себя немного виноватым или просто чуть-чуть подобревший после еды, осторожно подошел к Дину и, когда тот не выказал никаких признаков протеста, ткнулся мордой в его ладонь и замахал хвостом, когда брат погладил его по ушам.

*

— Имя пользователя.

Сэм надулся.

— Свинчестер?

Дин начал печатать, и Сэм замахал хвостом.

— Боже, какой ты скучный. Пароль?

Сэм заскулил.

— Тебе придется мне сказать, а то я буду сидеть и выносить тебе мозг.

Тишина. Цок-цок-цок.

— Говорит, пароль неправильный!

Сэм дернул левым ухом и наклонил голову, будто спрашивая: «Неужели ты действительно думал, что пароль “Дин”? Да ты что?»

Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не стукнуть Сэма по голове. Почему-то бить щенка ему кажется неправильным, даже если он этого заслуживает.

*

— Тебе действительно нужен хотя бы ошейник, — сказал Дин, заходя в библиотеку.

Сэм бежал впереди, делая вид, что ничего не понимает.

— Сэр, с животными нельзя, — предупредила библиотекарша.

— Вы что, шутите? — поразился Дин. — В любое другое место в вашем захолустном городишке с собаками можно, а сюда нет?

Сэм жалобно заскулил.

Библиотекарша совсем не удивилась.

— Простите, сэр, но правила…

— Послушайте, — широко улыбнулся Дин, пытаясь очаровать ее, — моя собака очень хорошо выдрессирована, и она не будет… — он взмахнул рукой, — гадить на книжки, ну и все такое…

— Простите, сэр, — ответила она и указала на дверь. — Нам запрещено пускать животных в помещения, неважно, какими бы дрессированными они ни были.

И когда Дин развернулся, собираясь уходить, а Сэм поплелся за ним, библиотекарша добавила:

— А вы в курсе, что ваша собака без ошейника?

Стон у Дина и Сэма вырвался одновременно.

*

Может, Вселенная наконец-то поняла, что обрушила на Винчестеров слишком много неприятностей, а может, им повезло в этот один-единственный раз, но Сэм вернулся в свое тело так же внезапно, как и превратился в щенка.

Вот как это произошло.

Вернувшись из ванной в пустую комнату, Дин сразу проверил дверь (заперта), окна (закрыты) и изножье кровати, перед которым стояли две бумажные миски, одна из которых с водой, а другая — с кофе, и валялся его обгрызенный и обслюнявленный ботинок. Все на месте.

— Сэм? — позвал он, приняв все необходимые меры предосторожности: в одной руке кость, в другой — ружье.

— Ммм, — промычал Сэм, выползая из-под стола и опоясываясь толстовкой.

Волосы Сэма стояли дыбом, челка падала на глаза, а своей огромной ручищей он чесал грудь. Дин не выдержал и сложился пополам от смеха.

— Чувак, — сказал он и потер глаза, — ты был собакой.

— Милым и пушистым щеночком, — поправил Сэм. — И я что, правда жевал твой ботинок? — он сморщил нос и начал тереть язык рукавом толстовки.

Дин запрокинул голову и захохотал.

*

— Я тут ошейник купил, — усмехнулся Дин, привалившись к двери в ванную и глядя, как Сэм уже в четвертый раз чистит зубы. — Выкинуть?

Он поймал взгляд Сэма в зеркале и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Нет, — через некоторое время, с полным ртом зубной пасты ответил Сэм.

*

Сэм оказался сверху, и Дин замер.

— Ты же не собираешься снова превратиться в собаку, правда? Потому что, чувак, зоофилия — это слишком даже для меня.

Сэм засмеялся прямо ему в губы.

— Я предупрежу тебя перед тем, как это случится.

— [Может, тогда тебе стоит надеть ошейник](http://coverd-n-rain.livejournal.com/45292.html#cutid1)? — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Просто на всякий случай.

*

Уже потом они поняли: надо было пообщаться с хозяином мотеля и расспросить о подозрительных случаях, связанных с животными, или поискать того собачьего духа, который переселился сюда с Шетландских островов, но Дину действительно в детстве очень хотелось щенка, а Сэм-щенок ничем не отличался от обычного Сэма — ну, кроме размера.

— А какой все-таки пароль? — спросил Дин на следующее утро, когда они пытались выяснить, какого ж хрена все-таки случилось.

— «Нид», — усмехнулся Сэм. — «Дин» наоборот.

 

**Конец**


End file.
